If it is possible to notify a driver of information on a potentially dangerous location where an event of a near miss, such as a vehicle accidentally contacts with a pedestrian who is crossing a road, that gives a driver a shock or a scary tends to occur, the occurrence of an accident can be prevented. In order to specify information on the location where an event of a near miss tends to occur, data recorded in a drive recorder can be used. For example, in the drive recorder, the location of a vehicle, the capturing date and time, the acceleration of a vehicle, the speed of the vehicle, image data on the front of the vehicle, or the like are recorded.
For example, there is a conventional technology that statistically performs a process on image data recorded in a drive recorder, analyzes a hazardous event or a risk factor for each dangerous location, and outputs advice to a driver on the basis of the analysis results.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-309445
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-100298
Accordingly, it is an object in one aspect of an embodiment of the invention to provide an image processing apparatus that can accurately detect a moving object, an image processing program, and an image processing method.